Through Pretty Pink Eyes
by horsegirl11
Summary: We know the story of the HUnger GAmes from inside the areana, but what about from outside? This is the story of what a girl on the outside saw. This is the story of a Capitol girl, watching the the Hunger Games through her pretty pink eyes.  T for violenc
1. Chapter 1: The Reaping

**HEY EVERYONE! I'm back writing again! This time with a Hunger Games Story! I really wanted to write something about what a random irl watching the games !would go through. I hope you like it**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Reaping<strong>

* * *

><p>I would probably be considered lucky by the rest of Panem.<p>

I was one of the few people who got to live in the Capitol. I lived an easy life of luxury with everything I could ever need. I looked around the large, over-decorated room at my family as we waited for the reaping coverage to start.

My little brother, Amos, danced around the room with a toy knife. He had short, spiky hair dyed multiple shades of blue and green. My mother and father laughed watching him.

My mother was beautiful. She had long, lilac hair with small stands of diamonds woven in. She had the same tiny diamonds implanted around her eyes. They glistened whenever the sun caught them.

"Look dad, Amos shouted," I'm gunna win the Hunger Games! All I gotta do is take out Venes!"

He ran towards me with the toy.

My dad swooped down and lifted him off his feet as he was running and sat him on his lap.

"Amos Desinia!" he shouted mimicking Caesar Flickerman's strong voice, "The first five year old ever to win the Hunger Games!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes, turning my attention to the TV as the show began.

"Quite now!" my mother said anxiously. The reaping day was always her favorite thing to watch. She said you could see what the tributes were really like by the way they reacted.

On, the TV the video they played every year to introduce the games was just finishing. It then cut to the reaping at district one.

She watched the crowds cheering as they announced the tributes name. The girl, Glimmer, walked proudly to the stage with a haughty smirk on her face.

Then they called the boys name. An older boy named Marvel was called and he strutted up to the stage wearing the same expression as the girl.

Next, the scene changed to district two. The two tributes were Cato and Clove.

"He looks like he could win," my mother muttered to herself as the boy walked to the stage, "Just look at his eyes."

I watched him and he did seem like he could be the winner. He walked with arrogance and his eyes had a dark flicker to them.

After many years of watching the games, you could tell right away who could have a shot at winning. There were the people who walked up with confidence when they're name was called. Others completely broke down and collapsed to the ground. Those people never did as well.

The show went on and more names were called. Honestly, no one had really stood out yet and they were almost done with District ten. Once you get to the poorer districts the mood of the crowds and tributes changes. Their faces become solemn. I can see why though, most of their tributes never stand a chance.

I watched as they began calling the names for District 11. A small girl named Rue walked to the stage. I felt bad for her. She was only twelve and stood almost no chance. She looked out at the crowd with sad eyes.

Then they called the boy.

A strong, tall boy named Thresh came forward. His face was expressionless as he took his place next to the small girl.

The scene changed again and the announcers quickly debated Rue and Thresh.

"That Thresh looks mighty strong," one of them was saying, "I wouldn't count him out.

I agreed with the announcer. Some years one of lower districts would have an awesome tribute and win it all for their district, though that was pretty rare.

They then began the coverage of District 12.

"Primrose Everdeen!" the peppy woman on stage shouted.

The camera cut to a small girl in the crowd. She was light blonde hair and looked deathly pale. She had a horrified expression on her face not unlike the girl from 11.

She slowly made her way forward walking as if she were in a trance when the was a commotion behind her.

An older girl with dark hair had run forward from the crowd and had a frantic expression of her face.

"I VOLENTEER!" She screamed desperately.

I was shocked. No one ever volunteered in District 12.

There was a stunned silence as she walked up to the stage. The only sound was the little girl that had been chosen before screaming and crying as an older boy picked her up and carried her away.

"Well, let's have some applause for are first ever volunteer!" the woman on stage said awkwardly.

The crowd remained silent but one by one raising their arms in some sort of three fingered gesture.

The girl stood on the stage. She didn't cry or look scared at all. I watched her. There was something different about her.

The woman called the boys name and a sturdy looking boy with blonde hair walked to stage. There was a strange look in his eyes as he shook hands with the girl, whose name was Katniss, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

The scene ended and cut back to the announcers

"Well that was exciting," a man with bright green hair said clearly surprised.

His partner agreed and they did a quick wrap up of the night's events and showed the faces of the tributes one more time as the national anthem played.

My dad shut off the TV and began talking about how exciting the parade would be. Wrapped up in the discussion about the tributes costumes, I soon forgot about the girl from district 12 until later that night.

As I was lying in bed that night, I thought more about the reaping and the girl from District 12. She must of have been the blonde girls sister.

I was suddenly hit with a wave of sadness.

I cried.

The games never upset me, even when I was little. But there was something about the way Katniss gave up her life to save her sister.

I cried for her. And I cried for her sister and the boy with the blonde hair.

I cried for the little girl from District 11 and even for Cato from district two.

Somehow, it had never occurred to me that all the tributes had just given up their whole lives.

And that all of them were going to die.

* * *

><p>Alright so this chapters more of a warm-up. Tell me what you think! Lwt mw know if you want to hear more of this!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: The Station

**_Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading and commenting! It really insprirers me to keep writing!_**

**_So... two chapters in one week! WooHoo! Don't expect new stuff this often! This is a rare occasion! :) also sorry there might be a few tiny mistake with grammer and stuff. i tried to do a good job editing but i was pretty tired when i wrote it._**

**_Anyway, I hope you like it!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Station<em>**

* * *

><p><em>I ran through the woods pushing myself to move faster. I can hear him. He's right behind me. I need to keep going and get away. I can feel my body beginning to slow down. Each step is harder than the last. I can't move. Then he's above me. All I can see is his shadowy figure. I can see the glint of his knife above his head. He swings his arm down…<em>

My eyes snapped open and I let out I sigh of relief. It was a dream, just a dream.

From the other room I can hear my mother. She is already up and making breakfast in the kitchen.

Slowly, I crawled out of bed and walked into my bathroom, examining my appearance in the mirror.

My bright pink hair is a mess and slightly damp with sweat. My eyebrows and eye lashes are the same vibrant color.

My eyes are my favorite thing about myself. As my 16th birthday present, my mother let me tint them pink. They have little flecks of purple and silver scattered around them too.

I work a brush through my hair and fill it with little butterfly clips. Then I take out my silver skin pen and draw the ornate designs around my eyes I wear every day.

"Venes!" Amos calls from the other room, "Come eat silly!"

I wrap my soft, thick, robe around myself and walk out to join the rest of my family at the kitchen table.

"Good morning!" my dad said cheerfully, already sitting at the table. He was just finishing up his breakfast and sipping on herbal tea.

I went and sat down next to him and grabbed my own plate of eggs, fruit, and sweet bread.

I finished my food quickly and rushed back to my room to finish getting dressed. I slipped into a metallic silver skirt that clung closely to my skin and a flowy white shirt scattered with tiny silver beads.

It was about 9:00. I check my appearance in the mirror one last time before going out to join the rest of my family.

_We should really leave soon_ I thought to myself glancing at the clock again. School started in less than 20 minutes.

By the time my mother had gotten Amos all dresses it was 9:10. We were going to be late. Again.

Time is one of the things my family doesn't seem to understand. They are always late. That sort of attitude doesn't work well in the capitol.

Life here was just about as fast paced as you can get.

There was always something happening or something new going on. It was always a struggle just to keep up.

We made our way down from our 84th floor house and out onto the already busy street. It was just a quick walk from here to the school.

Somehow, we managed to make it to school just in time.

I gave Amos a quick kiss on the head before sending him off to join the rest of the 5 year old class. I walked off to join the 16 year olds.

I quickly spotted my group of friends from across the room. They were sitting around in the school commons area waiting for the day to start.

My two best friends noticed me walking over and smiled and waved.

Jeynna, Thalia, and I had been friends for as long as I remember.

Unlike me, Jeynna was tall, confident, and loud.

Her hair was so blond it appeared white. The bottom tips of it were dyed all the shades of the rainbow. She had long, blue, eyelashes that almost looked like some sort of butterfly when she closed her eyes. Her arms had small blue jewels running all the way down them.

Thalia was a little quieter. She spent most of her time completely absorbed in fashion and gossip magazines. She purple hair was cut in a cute bob just below her ears. Her whole body was tattooed in intricate gold designs.

"Did you watch last night!" she squealed as I walked over, "Did he see Cato? The boy from district two? Oh god he's gorgeous…"

She let out a long sigh before beginning again, "He's going to win! I just know it!"

Jaynna and I laughed at her over dramatic display of affection towards the tribute. Thalia always seemed to fall for one of them during the games. Unfortunately, none of the one's she was supposedly in love with made it very far.

"Well I hope Venes doesn't agree with you," said a quiet voice stepping out from the shadows.

My heart fluttered like it always did when I heard that familiar voice.

I walked over to the boy and gave him a quick kiss.

"Of course I don't, I whispered in his ear, "You know I love you."

"I hope it stays like that," he said tauntingly and kissed me again.

Ty and I had been dating for almost a year, ever since I turned 15.

He had dark eyes and jet black hair that hung in his face. The tips of it were dyed electric blue. He always wore all black and when I asked him why, he told me the capitol had enough color. That's why I loved him so much. He didn't care what others thought. He just did his own thing.

Just then, the chime that signaled that start of the day went off. I was just about to join the crowd of people walking into the building when Ty pulled be off to the side.

"Isn't there some trains you would rather see?" he asked with a playful half smile on his lips.

I felt my face light up in joy and surprise. How had he known I had desperately wanted to go see the tribute's trains arrive?

Usually they never let kids go, considering its right during school. I hadn't gone since I was really little.

I have just one very vague memory of my dad's strong arms lifting me above his head to see the trains pull into the station.

Ty smiled and wrapped his arm around me. Together we slowly crept away from the school and on to the streets.

:+:+:

An hour and a half and five miles later, we were in the middle of the huge crowd swamping the gate of the station.

District one's train was scheduled to arrive any minute now.

I was looking at the colorful sea of people around me when suddenly the train's whistle blew.

The sleek silver train slid into the station and slowed to a stop. The crowd went wild around me.

I screamed and cheered as the two doors open.

A beautiful, tall, blonde girl stepped out of the car followed by a boy with dirt blond hair and a playful smile like the one I saw on Ty's face so often.

The girl seemed to be basking in the attention. She flaunted her beauty and gave the crowd a flirty smile.

What was her name again? It was either Glitter or Glimmer. I couldn't remember which one.

The crowd soon calmed down as they were escorted to the training center.

In about 15 minutes the next train was there I watched Cato gracefully get out of the train. Thalia was right. He was gorgeous.

I quickly looked over at Ty and he rolled his eyes and laughed.

The hours began to pass as more trains came and went. It was 2:00 by the time the last train arrived.

I watched the boy with the blonde hair step out of the train car. He was smiling and waving. The girl, Katniss, came out next. She looked less excited to be there.

I don't blame her though. I thought about what it must be like for her.

She gave up her own life to save her sister's. And now she was at the capitol and had basically little to no chance of surviving the games.

And here we were clapping and cheering for her like she was a celebrity.

I watched her walk away and be taken out of sight.

For some reason I suddenly wanted to leave.

I looked up at Ty.

"Let's go," I said.

He nodded and took my hand, leading me away from the noisy, colorful crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Tell me what you think everyone and leave a comment! 3 you all!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: The Girl on Fire

**Alright let me just start off by saying I'm so sorry about the huge wait! and thank you to any ones who has waited it out and still stuck with the story! I promise I will try to get new chapters out on at least every two weeks but hopefully every week! I have been super busy lately with school work and stuff but summer break is a week away so i'll be able to write much more! This chapter is not really one of the best but I really wanted to get it finished! Hopefully its some what alright! (also sorry for any grammer/spelling issues... i tried to check it a couple times but i probably missed some things)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Girl on Fire<strong>

* * *

><p>"Where do you think you were all day!" Jaynna shouted as she spotted me rejoining the crowds of people just now getting out of school.<p>

I gave her a sly smile and made my way through the thick crowd to where she was standing.

She spotted Ty with me and rolled her eyes.

"Of course," she muttered, "sneaking out with the boyfriend."

She gave me a playful shove and laughed.

"So where did you guys go today?" Thalia said walking over to join our group.

"Someone wanted to see the trains getting in," Ty said nodding his head at me with a faint smile on his lips.

"You should have brought me!" Thalia said with a pouty look on her face, "Did you see Cato?"

"Yep," I said seizing this opportunity to tease her, "And he's even hotter in real life"

"Oh God!" Thalia almost wailed, "I need to meet him!" She dramatically stumbled over to a nearby bench and collapsed into it.

Jaynna watched her shaking her head. "Well you'll see him soon, Thalia! I've got us some tickets for the interviews."

I watched as Jaynna pulled three silver tickets out of her purse with the Capitols emblem on them. She always managed to get tickets for these types of events. Her dad was one of the higher level game makers. So, she got free tickets while the rest of the capitol struggled to get their hands on one.

"Sorry Ty," she said turning to him, "My dad would only let me take three."

"S'alright," He said, "I don't like the interviews anyway, way to fake for my taste." He glances over to the wall where the time was being projected.

"Time for me to head out," he said quietly. He gave me a quick kiss and waved to my friends as he walked off."

"So are you going to try and see the parade?" Thalia asked me, how clutching her ticket in both hands.

"No," I replied, "To busy and crowded. I'm just staying at home and watching it on TV with my family. What about you guys?"

"Can't," Thalia said plainly, "My parents think I'll get lost or something stupid like that."

I glanced over to Jaynna, "I don't really have a choice, my dad's making me go, like always," she said with a very annoyed voice.

Sometimes I didn't get her, every year her dad would take her to the parade and they would get to sit in the box seats with the rest of the game makers.

There would be so many people who would die if they had an opportunity like that. But I guess if you go every year, it would get old.

I just shrugged and looked over at the time again.

"I've got to go too," I said, "Bye guys!" I turned and started the quick walk home.

"Bye Venes!" I heard them calling as I disappeared around the corner.

I made my over to the younger kid's section of the school and quickly spotted Amos playing with a group of rowdy looking boys.

They seemed to be having some sort of contest to see who could throw a rock the farthest.

I walked over to him and his friends, dodging the flying stones on my way.

"Time to go home, buddy," I said taking his hand. He quickly recoiled and crossed his arms across his chest.

"No," he said with a pouty look on his face, "I'm playing with all my friends."

I smiled at him, knowing how to handle his stubbornness.

"Okay then!" I said cheerfully, "I'll tell mom and dad that you wanted to play with your friends instead of watching the parade on TV tonight. I'm sure they'll understand."

His eyes lit up.

"The parades tonight!" he said as a smile spread across his face, "Let's go now!"

He grabbed my hand and I had to nearly run to keep up with him as we started home.

When we finally got home, Amos was visibly disappointed when he found out the parade wouldn't be on until later that night.

He ran off to his room to pout, but I knew he would soon be distracted by his toys and forget all about his sadness.

I set my bag down on the kitchen table and walked over to the fridge to look for something to eat.

"So how was school today?" my mother asked casually.

"Oh, you know, umm normal," I replied quickly trying to think of something I could say.

"So nothing exciting happened at all?" she asked me smiling. I had a feeling she knew I hadn't really been at school all day.

She's not the type of person that would be mad if she knew I had skipped school, but it's not a conversation I was really in the mood to have.

I quickly searched my brain for something to say about school.

"Well, Jaynna got Thalia and me both tickets for the interviews so we're all going to go to that!" I said quickly.

"That will be fun!" she replied cheerfully.

I relaxed as she went back to cooking.

"Go get your homework done," she said with her back to me, "We're watching the parade as a family tonight."

"Alright!" I replied as I turned and walked to my room.

I got to my room and shut the door behind me. I spread out on my bed and turned on the TV. After flipping through the channels, I decided there was nothing on.

I walked across the thick white carpet to the window and sat in the oversized chair next to it.

I looked down at the street far below and watched the people walk by.

"Venes the shows stating!" I heard my dad call from the other room.

My eyes snapped open and I looked out at the dark sky illuminated by the city lights then over at my clock. It was 9:00.

I must have fallen asleep.

I quickly stood up and walked to join my family in front of the TV.

First, they played quick recaps of the trains arriving in the station and then they cut to President Snow's speech.

I tuned out while he talked. He gave the same basic message ever year.

After his speech was over, the music began playing at the first chariot emerged.

The crowd cheered and I watched a the boy and girl waved at the crowd.

District 1 was the luxury district. They were always a crowd pleaser. This year the tributes were both wearing outfits in bright pink fur. The girl, glimmer looked like some kind of an exotic pink bird.

Quickly following District 1, District 2 emerged. They were wearing golden armor and winged headdresses. I felt myself begin to blush a little looking at Cato. He looked like a warrior god of some sort.

The tributes outfits began to decrease in quality as more chariots emerged.

District 3 was wearing was wearing all silver and black with some sort of weird hat.

The district 4 tributes were wearing blue togas made of a silky material.

I just felt bad for district 7 and 8.

District 7 was the lumber district and they seemed to be wearing costumed made out of paper folded in crazy designs.

The tributes in district 8 were wearing sparkly blue and pink jumpsuits with sequence and feathers along with matching hats to top it all off.

District 10 was wearing some sort of cowboy costume. I guess that was an improvement from last year. The year before, they had been wearing cow costumes.

I was beginning to get bored when I something caught my eye. The last chariot had finally emerged and it looked like the tributes were… on fire!

The camera zoomed in on them and the crowd went wild.

The tributes wear wearing all black body suits and had capes trailing off the end that were completely lit up with flames. The girl, Katniss, seemed confident and was smiling as waving at the crowd. I noticed she was holding hands with the boy, who was smiling too.

"Well that's very impressive!" my father exclaimed smiling.

"I wanna be on fire!" Amos shouted as he ran around the room.

We all laughed.

The show wrapped up and the announcers gave a final goodbye as it ended.

"Off to bed now you two," my mother said sweetly. I gave each of my parents a kiss and walked back to my room.

I couldn't wait for the interviews now. I really wanted to see what Katniss would say about the fire.

I was sure everyone would be talking about it tomorrow at school.

Slowly, I drifted off to sleep. I dreamt that I was on fire riding in the chariot. Someone grabbed my hand and I looked over to see Ty standing next to me.

He leaned over to me.

"Here we go," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best but next chapter will hopefully be an improvment! I'll try to get it done as soon as possible but I have finals next week so we'll see how that goes... <strong>

**Sorry again for the huge wait!**


	4. STORY UPDATE

**Hey! So just an update on this story! I'm currently on vacation and I forgot to publish the new chapter before I left. It's saved on my computer at home so I won't be able to update the story until I get back home on July 20th. I just wanted to let everyone know that I haven't abandoned them I promise I'll have two new chapters up when I get back! Thanks everyone!**

**-Meghan**


	5. Chapter 4: Shopping

**Hey everyone! Well, I got back from my trip and the chapter didn't save...so... my fault... sorry about that! I had to retype this one and it took me a while to remember how it went. The next chapter is already typed and that will be up in a few days as soon as I edit! So enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shopping<strong>

* * *

><p>It was Friday. Tomorrow night Jaynna, Thalia, and I would be going to the tributes interviews with Caesar Flickerman. That meant all three of us needed completely new outfits along with manicures, pedicures, and hair and facial treatments.<p>

Luckily, all of our parents let us take the day of school and spend the day in the shopping area of the capitol with a large sum of money each. That was another perk of living in the capitol, school was always a second priority (no one ever learned much anyway) and there was always plenty of money to go around.

We had just left a massive store were Thalia had bought a new pair of neon orange stilettos with blue spikes jutting out from the back. All three of us had multicolored, zero calorie, fruit smoothies in our hands from a local restaurant and were walking toward the salon up the street.

Massive skyscrapers shot up in the sky on all sides of us and sparkled as the light reflected of their glass sides. The streets were crowded with many people of all ages, most of them holding shopping bags.

Jaynna, Thalia, and I made our way down the sidewalk weaving through the crowds as we talked.

"I still have absolutely no idea what I'm going to wear," I said nearly avoiding running into a tall woman with jade green hair.

"You need something simple," Jaynna was saying, "Just like a solid color dress, maybe in silver…or white."

She gazed off contemplating of what other accessories I would need.

Jaynna was always the one we came to for fashion advice. She always knew what would look good even before in came into style.

Thalia was a little different and followed fashion magazine's advice religiously. I watched as she reached into her purse and pulled out the latest edition Capitol Life. The front cover was not surprisingly plastered with pictures of the tributes.

There was a picture of Cato with the large caption under it.

"_Cato: His life story and all his shocking secrets! Complete interview on page 45"_

I seriously doubted that there had been an interview at all considering he had been training with the rest of the tributes for the past three days. I was very disappointed to see, as Thalia flipped through the magazine, that she had marked page 45 and drawn a pink heart around Cato's face.

"I know exactly what I'm getting," she said, opening the magazine to a page titled 'You're Perfect Look',

"I need a short orange dress with these little jewels on it." She showed Jaynna the picture in the magazine and Jaynne nodded approvingly.

Jaynna had already bought her dress and she looked absolutely stunning in it. It was a floor length, low cut, and tight fitting dress with a long slit running up the leg. The color was a deep purple blue that perfectly matched the jewels embedded in her arms.

We walked into the salon and a short small woman walked us to three chairs in front of mirrors.

After a few minutes a man with yellow hair with neon green tips walked over to me.

"Hello my dear," he said in a confident voice with a very strong capitol accent,"What are we going to be doing today?"

"Could I get Silver Wrap in on my eyelashes, figure nails, and on some strands of hair?"

"Lovely!" He replied and quickly walked off to get the supplies he needed.

Silver Wrap was a pretty common procedure in salons. It's basically a thin piece of silver that's pressed and sealed over something. Most people get it on their nails but it's not uncommon to get it done on your hair too.

I looked over at Jaynna and Thalia as I waited for the man to return.

Jaynna was getting the tips of her hair dye again and adding strands of blue jewels to her hair.

Thalia was purple glitter rubbed into her hair and inch long blue nails.

The guy with the yellow hair came back holding several strands of silver foil. He tilted my hair back and I closed my eyes as he started fitting the pieces of silver to my eyelashes.

:+:+:

45 minutes later, we had just finished paying for our treatments and were heading out the door.

"The silver looks absolutely gorgeous, Venes," Thalia was telling me.

We walked a little farther up the street before Jaynna pulled us into a small boutique with dresses displayed in the window.

"You two still need something to wear!" she was saying as she looked through a rack.

After searching for a few minutes, Thalia already had about 7 dresses to try on and I was still empty handed.

"Ohh Venes!" Jaynna suddenly shouted from the opposite side of the store, "Come here! I found one!"

I rushed over to where she was standing and looked at the dress she was holding.

It was white and seemed to almost shimmer in the light with a skirt that flared out just above the knees. It had one strap that was decorated with tiny pink rhinestones. The jewels stared a dark pink and faded to a pale pink as they spread from the strap to a very top of the dress.

"It's perfect!" Jaynna said as I looked at it.

I agreed and brought it into the changing room to try on. It fit perfectly.

When I came out, Thalia was wearing a short orange dress with a halter top that formed a collar which stuck strait up.

We bought the dressed and the shop owner seemed very pleased with herself as we walked outside again.

We stopped at a few more shops to buy jewelry and shoes.

:+:+:

After we were done shopping Jaynna called her mom to see if we could all sleepover so we could get ready together the next day.

Her mom said yes and we all walked over to her house.

We rode the elevator up to their 90th floor 5 room apartment. Everyone in the Capitol lived in skyscrapers like this. The higher floor you were on the higher in society you were.

Right as we walked in the door, Jaynna's two twin brothers came running over to give her a hug. They were a year or two younger then Ammos, my brother.

Mrs. Streilyne, Jaynna'a mother was at the stove cooking dinner for the twins and also trying to entertain the newest member of the family, baby Liyra.

We showed her mom what we bought, ate dinner, and changed into our pajamas.

"Are you girls going to watch the ratings on TV tonight?" Jaynna's mom asked.

We all said yes and Thalia and I sank into the couch.

Thalia grabbed the remote and switched on the TV.

Jaynna sat back down next to us and handed everyone a bowl of popcorn.

The show started with the two announcers giving a brief intro then Marvel's face was on the screen.

Each of shouted a guess right before they announced.

"9", the TV man stated with a smile, "A very good number!"

"One point for me!" Jaynna said mockingly. (She had guessed the right number)

"Next up Glimmer!" the announcer said again.

When Cato's face came on next, Thalia jumped out of her chair and nearly spilt her popcorn.

"12!" She screamed.

"Sit down! Jaynna and I yelled back playfully in union.

"10!" the announcer shouted!"

Thalia sat back down looking dreamy, "Oh my God, he's going to win…" she said trailing off.

We spent the next 20 minutes giggling and laughing, each guess getting more and more outrageous.

By the time District 12 was on, we were almost in hysterics. Thalia was sitting with an empty popcorn bowl on her head, Jaynna was hanging upside down off the couch, and I was lying sprawled out in the middle off the floor.

"Katniss," the man shouted, "The girl on fire!"

"0", Thalia shouted immediately.

"3" said Jaynna quickly after.

"12!" I said last as Jaynna through her pillow at me.

"11!" the announcer stated.

I sat quickly sat up.

"Wait, did he just say eleven?" Thalia asked.

"Oh my god!" I said extremely surprised.

That was the highest score I've ever seen. Ever.

"Well it looks like Cato won't win after all," Jaynna said.

Thalia let out a dramatic wail.

All of us were laughing again and long into the night.

That night, in the midst of all the giggles, I kept thinking off tomorrow. For some reason, I was very excited to finally hear what Katniss had to say.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be all about the interviews! For this one I just wanted to go more in depth on the characters and what the capitol's like! Thanks for the support everyone!<strong>

**-Meghan**


End file.
